legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P10/Transcript
(Tenya is seen beaten and bruised as he's kicked away by Lex) Lex: Weak. (Tenya is seen getting back up slowly in pain as Lex stops in front of him) Lex: I thought you said you could beat me kid. Some challenger you proved to be. Tenya: You're....wrong! Lex: Really? And how so? Tenya: You're nothing but a cocky punk! A hero with no sense of justice or respect for others! Lex: I do have respect thank you very much. Tenya: For your team, yes. Us? No. Lex: Why should I? You're all cowards. Tenya: You're wrong about that...! Lex: Really? Tell you what, what's your hero name boy? Tenya: Huh? Lex: I know you U.A types always like to become delusional with your little names. So tell me, what's yours huh? (Tenya is silent before he's kicked back by Lex) Lex: Say it dammit! I wanna hear you say it! (Lex kicks Tenya in the stomach) Lex: Last chance....Say it, now. (Tenya lands on his feet as his head is lowered) Tenya: You want to know my hero name...? Lex: Yes! SO SAY IT! Tenya: Fine... I'll tell you... I come from a family of heroes. And there is a hero among us. One which was once my brother's name. Now I honor him by taking on the hero name passed on to us. (Tenya lifts his head showing pure determination) Tenya: I! Am Ingenium! The Turbo Hero! *Charges up Engines* AND I WILL NOT BACK DOWN FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!!! Lex: Wha- (Tenya jumps up and kicks Lex in the jaw) Lex: WHAT?! (Lex is knocked back as he quickly recovers) Tenya: This is your end Lex! Prepare to face your punishment! (Lex smiles as he pulls a frag grenade from out of nowhere) Lex: Be still my heart. (Lex pulls the pin on the grenade. It then cuts to Kyle and Emily as they're seen messing around with Mina, Denki and Jiro as they're caught under Kyle's hallucination world) Kyle: Now THIS is a show! Mina: Whoever you are, don't hurt us please! Denki: We don't deserve this! Emily: It's kinda sad, but I can't help but mess with these U.A punks! Kyle: Yeah! (Kyle trips Jiro who falls to the ground) Jiro: AHG! Kyle: Haha! Nice. Mina: Jiro! Jiro: Okay, now we're just being toyed with! Emily: You know you are! Kyle: Can't hear us remember? Emily: I know sweetie. (The two start laughing. As they laugh, Jiro stands up as she gets mad) Jiro: Whoever's doing this... KNOCK IT OFF!! (Jiro turns around and he earphone jacks manage to hit Kyle and Emily) Kyle: GAAH! WHAT?! Jiro: Hey! I found someone! Mina: Huh? Denki: Really? (Emily pulls the jacks away as they step away and walk around to the other side of the group) Jiro: Someone's definitely standing here with us. Mina: How are we supposed to find them? (Mina is then kicked down by Kyle) Kyle: We have no time Emily, start attacking! Emily: Got it! (Emily's hand glows hot with energy as she kicks Denki down as she grabs his face, burning it) Denki: GAAAAH!!! Emily: Eat this! Jiro: Quick Denki, attack now! (Denki uses his Quirk and electrifies Emily, knocking her out as he is freed from Kyle's spell. He then sits up holding his face with one hand) Denki: Huh, extreme pain must remove the effect! (Denki stands up and smacks Jiro, causing her to become free from the spell) Jiro: OW! Denki: Sorry, it was for your own good! Jiro: *gasp* Mina! (The two turn as Kyle is seen holding Mina up with a knife to her neck) Mina: Guys? Guys where are you?! Kyle: Well ain't this an interesting development? Jiro: Let her go! Kyle: Oh, I don't think so. See, she's still under my enchantment. As long as she's in there, I can force her to do whatever I want. Denki: Huh? Kyle: Watch. (Kyle uses his magic and puts Mina under his control) Jiro: Oh no. Kyle: There we go! Now we're talking! Denki: Mina? Mina:........ Kyle: Now then, let's get started shall we? (Kyle signals Mina to attack as she holds onto globs of acid) Jiro: Oh crap. Denki: Remember, extreme pain breaks the spell. Just smack her and we're fine. Jiro: Got it. Kyle: Ashido, ATTACK!! (Mina rushes the two. Before she strikes, the scene cuts to Miles, Izuku and Shoto running toward Chris) Izuku: Chris! Chris: Oh boy. (Chris looks over as he arms himself) Chris: More whelps. (Chris steps out from behind the barricade as the three stop in front of him) Miles: Hello Chris. Chris: Mr. Morales. A traitor as always. Miles: Traitor? Chris: You joined U.A. And for that, you shall be punished swiftly. Izuku: Jeez Miles, you never said your class had this much pride. Miles: You didn't need to know. Chris: Pride? I don't call it pride, I call it power. Shoto: Power? Chris: We surpass you in strength kids. We all know Gifts are much more powerful than a run of the mill Quirk. Izuku: You sure do sound cocky. Chris: And you sound like complete idiots. Miles I thought you would've been better than this. Miles: I still am. Chris: Jeez....Peter must be rolling over in his grave right now. (Miles is silent as he slowly clenches a fist) Miles: What....? Chris: You heard me. Izuku: Miles, calm down. Shoto: Don't stoop to his level. Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts